


【贡天】夜航

by 345chan_oshi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/345chan_oshi/pseuds/345chan_oshi
Summary: 温柔一点也痛苦一点





	【贡天】夜航

**Author's Note:**

> 明日方舟paro
> 
> 一些注解：  
萨卡兹：恶魔  
乌萨斯：neta俄罗斯，乌萨斯人原型是熊熊  
鲁珀：狼  
罗德岛：制药公司（？）  
源石技艺：法术

01

金韩泉从矮墙上跃下，短刀精准地砍翻了又一个拳刃武士，可四周盾兵的步伐已经很近了，伴随着独有的厚重盾牌在地上摩擦的低哑声音，他们慢慢将他围住，一圈一圈的巨盾逐渐向内推进。乌萨斯人身强体壮，盾牌无法让他受伤，但用短刀削死大批盾兵太慢了，恐怕得拖到真正的天灾降临。他摸出通讯器，开始请求小队里术师的支援。

就在这时，银白色的丝线从天空坠落，在厚重的盾牌间穿梭，渐渐织成一张精密的网，他向上看，有个身影站在楼顶一挥手，银白色的网顿时消解，毒液四散，成群的盾兵霎时化作颜色丑恶的液体在地上流淌。那人跳下楼，丝线牵着他的身体飘下，轻盈地落到他面前，念出他的代号，“Gimgoon？”金韩泉第一眼看他头上的一对黑角，第二眼看他纤细脖颈上散落的源石结晶，第三眼才看进他狭长的眼睛里。高天亮帮他讲了结论：“萨卡兹，感染者，”他的语调戏谑地拉长，猫唇勾得让人心痒，“小孩子？”

心思全被说中的乌萨斯人一时无言，通讯器里适时传来金泰相的声音，“Tian，欢迎来到FPX。”

02

萨卡兹年轻而又天赋异禀，轻松填补了小队缺乏的法术攻击，使金泰相安心在防御型源石技艺的奇怪道路上越走越远。他到基地不久，就和刘青松金泰相组成了源石技艺研讨小组兼言语攻击林炜翔小分队。鲁珀狙击手委委屈屈蹲在舰船边角，尾巴丧气地垂下。小孩就蹭过去阴阳怪气地叫他翔哥，伸手去撸他头上一抖一抖的毛茸茸耳朵。

他们借着金泰相的人脉在各大势力间游走，将印着火红凤凰logo的包裹送往雇主指定的地点。酬劳高昂，却总有人付得起。打起架来物理输出和法术输出都得有，高天亮又常常以“不跟狗玩”为由拒绝和鲁珀出双人任务，最终的结果就是他总是和金韩泉搭档。每次乌萨斯人都开着车，让萨卡兹缩在副驾补眠。行驶过程中尖角在车窗上反复磕碰，金韩泉就掰着他的肩膀把他拉过来一点，趁机摸摸萨卡兹坚硬漆黑的双角。小孩抬起头看看他，又很快睡去。

03

俗话说，越强大的术师就是病得越重的感染者，这句话不幸在高天亮身上得到精确的印证。他向来徒手释放源石技艺而不需借助法杖，说明体细胞与源石的融合率已经到了恐怖的程度，更糟的是，萨卡兹的特殊体质进一步放大了他的法术强度。年轻的术师拥有的能力在他清醒时已足够可怖，失控时几乎足以毁天灭地。于是矿石病发作时，兼职医疗干员的刘青松只能给他四肢都戴上监测环，把队里最小的小孩留在只有软垫和袋装营养液的房间里，独自直面无尽的蚀骨的痛楚。

这次也是如此，高天亮已经独自在小房间里待了三天了，金泰相叹着气一遍遍加固房间外的屏障，即使隔着一层又一层的护盾，他还是能清晰地感觉到房间里关着一只力量无穷的困兽，随时可能冲破他设下的牢笼。刘青松在旁边研究监测环回传的数据，手边搁着几样新药品的介绍翻来覆去地看。但天灾已经临近，两名信使必须回到控制室开始调整航线。刘青松把小术师托付给金韩泉，告诉他数据稳定之后屏障会自动消解，到时照顾一下高天亮，有事去控制室找他。

04

高天亮躺在地上，细细的手腕脚腕上的监测环都闪烁着耀眼的青蓝色光芒，见到他进来，抬抬手算是打招呼。金韩泉想要像平常一样拍拍虚弱的小孩，又怕触痛了他，于是只在他旁边坐下。脸色苍白的萨卡兹手撑着地板慢慢坐起来，语调平静地问：“你见过死于矿石病的感染者吗？”乌萨斯人诚实地摇头，他眼尖地看见小孩的锁骨上方新长了一块源石结晶，微微发着亮。“也是，太危险了。”高天亮拿过一个软垫抱在怀里，“总之，最后人就会成为一堆源石，比普通的颜色更黑些，其它没什么区别。普通人不被允许靠近他们的墓地，因为那些尸体都是最危险的传染源。”他观察了一下金韩泉的表情，靠过来，薄薄的猫唇几乎贴上他的嘴唇，轻轻地说，“听不下去可以叫我闭嘴的。”

他伸手将宽大的白色上衣脱去，苍白纤细的身体上缀着深黑色的结晶，明明是身负罪恶的萨卡兹，却让金韩泉脑海里模模糊糊地响起了古老悠长的圣歌。他如同他的法术一般，形成一张铺天盖地的网，将猎物笼在其中动弹不得。他的手指在黑色的凸起上流连，这些散碎的源石来自他的血液，在流动的过程中渐渐刺破皮肉形成新的刻印，关于死亡的刻印。矿石病吞噬他的脏器撕咬他的骨骼，躯体尚未完全抽枝拔节，就已要化成漆黑的一小团石头。

熟悉的银白色丝线从指尖延展，画了颗简陋的星星，“原来还能用啊。”萨卡兹低声说，嘴唇白到看不见血色，上方有些软软的淡色绒毛，分明还是个不会刮胡子的小孩子。

病痛肆虐过的身体唤不起情欲，手指在干涩的体内摸索，少到可怜的汁液微微沾湿指节。萨卡兹平躺在垫子上，纤长手指机械地在穴道里拉锯，将身体剖开一个可供进入的缺口。他从头到尾没有看向身边的人，也没有说过一句话。直到细腰被狠狠攥住，乌萨斯人强行制止了他的自虐行为，用一种让他更加痛苦的方式。

“疼吗？”性器嵌在他干巴巴的身体里，进出之间拉扯着脆弱的粘膜。萨卡兹握住自己的脚踝暴露干涸的腔道，手上脚上的监测环相互磕碰产生唯一的钝响。其实从一开始他就疼得几乎失去知觉，刚从病痛中获得喘息的身体完全无法承载一点碰触，随便一个动作都附赠锥心的痛感，在昏沉的大脑中撕扯出一条通路。这种愚蠢的玩命行为很难解释，或许潜意识里他宁愿用被人类占有的痛苦去取代被疾病占有的痛苦。他知道他已经非常接近崩塌，却平淡地摇摇头。

告诉他又有什么用呢。

05

——以上就是高天亮的全部记忆，他睁开眼，看到刘青松背对着他捣鼓着药剂，赶紧闭眼装昏迷。坏了坏了，要被骂死了。

刘少一个眼刀飞过来，“别装了，发病三天三夜，把人勾上床，做到一半又晕了两天，这操作我都看呆了。”萨卡兹被骂得扁扁嘴，只敢小声反驳，“凭什么是我勾他。”

辅助翻了个白眼，“你当时那死人样儿谁乐意上啊。”说完特意拆了一袋公认最难喝的胡萝卜甘蓝味营养液送到病人嘴边，“喝。”

“虐待病患啊松松。”高天亮无奈地叼住吸管，营养液流进喉咙，啧，真的好恶心，研发部出来挨打。受不了的小孩使出杀手锏，拖长了声音撒娇，“哥哥，我当时疼昏头了，下次不会了嘛。”刘青松条件发射想骂他恶心人，想到矿石病发作时深入骨髓的痛苦，顿时泄了骂人的气，转而好言好语地劝：“大家都担心死你了，硬币哥已经决定倾家荡产送你去罗德岛了，顺便扣你三年工资。”“哈？”十九岁的萨卡兹睁大了眼，难得露出点傻乎乎的样子。

“不然你以为我们在朝哪开呢。”辅助脸上浮起一丝笑容，操纵控制系统将遮光板升上去。

窗外是泰拉世界无限的风景，他们穿梭过天灾，向着罗德岛奔去。

**Author's Note:**

> 然后gtl就到了我的岛上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈【做梦
> 
> 笔力不足，写得很糟T T  
简单易懂地neta了伊莉丝


End file.
